


Sea Dragons

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Overthinking, POV Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Jon and Dany go to the aquarium. Fluffy fluff.





	Sea Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I went to the aquarium with my family and found this amazing sea dragon I didn't know existed and of course, standing in front of it, our girl Dany popped into my head. So here it is, a little (very little) one shot of how I picture Jon and Dany would spend a Sunday afternoon as a couple.

Jon had had to travel to the Iron Islands because of work. He didn't mind travelling, but he had never got used to getting away from Dany. He loved his job but this part was the only thing he would change. He had to travel a lot and not being with Dany for a weekend felt like being away from her for years. Was it normal? Probably not, but he still felt that way.

Thank the gods this time she had been able to come with him. So there they were, waiting in line to enter the Pyke Aquarium after Jon had finished what he needed to do. It was the biggest in the world so, of course, she had wanted to give it a visit before going back to King's Landing where they both lived and worked.

These days she had been very busy handling a drug traffic case so she had barely time for anything. Dany worked for an important NGO which have hired her just after graduating, that is how good she was.

He and Dany had been together for three years and a half. He couldn't believe time with her went by so quickly. He felt as if it was only yesterday when he had gathered the courage to ask her out. They had met during their last year in uni. She was a law student. He was getting a degree in architecture. They were an odd pair but they both believed that is what made them so perfect for each other. Dany loved hearing everything Jon had to say about Westeros most proficient architects and architectural styles, and Jon loved hearing about law theory and the cases Dany worked on. Also, he loved her weird obsession with dragons. She could spend hours reading about them and talking about them.

The place was a little full but not to the point where you got fed up with all the people around you. It was very nice to be able to see all sea creatures from so close.

"Look! A Phyllopteryx taeniolatus", said a very excited Dany.

"A what?"Jon had no clue what she was talking about.

"A sea dragon", she said as if it was obvious. "You know, the male will carry the eggs in his tail until hatching".

"Oh, of course you know that", he said grinning.

"Hey!" She hit him with the elbow on his ribs. "Don't mock me".

"I'm not. You know all things dragons, that's it". He planted a kiss on her forehead. They stayed a bit longer staring at the weird creature. It looked like a seahorse, but Dany was having none of it. She listed the reasons why a seahorse and a sea dragon were so different.

Shortly after a nice lady offered to take a picture of them and Dany gladly handed her her phone. After the lady took it, she quickly made sure she liked it and then posted it on Instagram and also sent it to her mother. "She's going to love it", she said smiling. "She always loves it when I get a picture of you. She complains a lot about how she can't show her friends her daughter's boyfriend".

Jon wasn't a fan of photos, let alone of photos with him on them, but Dany was a total social media enthusiast, and for her, he endured. And now that Dany had mentioned it, he would consider taking a few more for the nice mother of his girlfriend who he knew took a lot of pride in showing off her kids at any time possible.

"I want one". She said looking back at the sea dragons.

"You already have three lizards".

"So what?". She said as if getting a sea dragon and having three lizards was the most common thing in the world. "I want one".

"And where would you keep it? These things need sea water".

"Don't call them that. And I'm sure I can buy some kind of fishbowl".

Jon rolled his eyes. It was pointless talking her out of it. Actually, he knew the more he insisted on not getting one, the more she would totally get one. So he decided to change the subject. "Fine. Hey, I'm getting hungry”.

"You're always hungry, Jon".

"Let's go see what else these islands have to offer. We are still missing some great seafood, I'm sure".

"We ate like two hours ago, are you kidding me? We are missing the Naath coral exhibit. Get that nice bum of yours moving". She gave him a little spank and pushed him forward.

Jon had to admit, the corals were amazing. For some reason, he found the tiny little creatures that swam between them a lot more fascinating than the massive shark whales they had seen earlier. The sudden sound effect of a mobile taking a picture brought him back from his thoughts. Dany had taken a picture of him. He gave her a face.

She shrugged. "I had to".

It was actually a nice picture, he gave her that. Him on the middle staring in awe at the massive piece of coral.

She took his hand and they continued walking.

She stopped to see some jellyfish. They were white except for a soft lilac shine that came out of them. They were a perfect match with Dany's eyes. He took a moment to appreciate the view. Dany could spend hours looking at something. Her attention span was remarkable.

He sighed. It was in days like these that he consciously thought about how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. Before Dany he had thought love was something not meant for him, for no particular reason, really, just... He had never felt the connection everyone claimed to feel when falling in love. He had never felt what books and movies talked about. He had had some girlfriends, some of them he really liked, but never to the extent of feeling overwhelmed by the thought of them or of feeling he would give up something for them. And then he had met Dany. He felt so many things for Dany. He would give up things, so many things, for Dany. She was not only his girlfriend but his best friend and his rock. Whenever he felt sad, stressed or frustrated, she knew the exact words to comfort him. Whenever he was happy, excited or just calm she was there to make him feel even better.

Also in days like these, he thought about how much he wanted her to be more than his girlfriend. In fact, he had wanted to call Dany his wife like two days after dating her. He couldn't help it. When finding Dany he had realized he was a hopeless romantic, only he had never got the chance to express it. Also, his traditional northern upbringing made him think getting married was the only possible next step that they could take. His family already loved her so much, and he felt the same could be said about him and her family. Even Aerys, her father, had once mentioned he approved of him as a potential son-in-law, and that, ladies and gentleman, was an achievement.

Regardless, something had stopped him from ever asking Dany if she actually wanted to be something more than his girlfriend. Dany was more of a free spirit. He didn't want her to feel pressured. Maybe it was too soon. They had only been together for three years and a half after all, and they were both only starting their careers.

Dany turned to look at him with those gorgeous violet irises of hers and smiled.

Gods, he felt he loved her more and more with every day they spent together, which right now, they were not many because of their busy schedules. To alleviate that situation, Dany had suggested moving in together; rent a little flat close to KL business district but not to close for it to be expensive. However Jon, being the traditional man his father had raised him to be, did not believe in moving in. He was the old way. You date, you live apart; you marry, you live together. Dany didn't understand that but she respected it. They were at each other's flats pretty much all the time anyway, though sometimes wasn't the greatest experience given they both lived with other people.

They were looking at some cute fluffy otters as Dany referred to them when he suddenly felt her freeze next to him. He looked around to follow her gaze... Daario? Jon had never met him before but Dany had shown him pictures. His grin was unmistakable.

Daario was Dany's ex and an utter prat. He had cheated on her continuously and he had made her believe she was crazy. Ugh. Really? They had to encounter him in a nice place so far away from KL?

"Hey, D! What a surprise! What are you doing here? It is so good to see you!"

Jon figured out the reason many girls had fallen for him. He had a charm. He was charming, so very charming.

Her initial stiffness aside, Dany seemed nonchalant now. "Daario, it is good to see you too".

Dany was using her fake smile. Nobody knew it was fake, only Jon knew her too well to notice when she meant something and when she didn't.

"I'm only here for the weekend. Oh! -she said as if she had suddenly remembered something- Daario, this is my husband, Jon. Jon, this is Daario. Jon needed to come here for a project and I came to keep him company".

 _Husband_. Wait, what? Dany had introduced him as her husband? He was totally not expecting that.

"Husband? I didn't know you had got married, D. Congrats". Daario offered Jon his hand.

Jon managed to mumble a "nice to meet you" in between his utter surprise at Dany's statement.

"Not many do", she replied. "It was a very small wedding just six months ago", she looked at Jon smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Daario seemed a bit... jealous? Dany had succeeded in upsetting him. He deserved it, and it felt so good to be introduced like that.

He coughed. "Well, I'm here with my girlfriend, she just went to the bathroom for a bit ".

"Oh, nice. Hope everything is going well".

"Great actually".

Dany mentioned something about Jon's job and her own which only made Daario even more upset. He was hiding it well, but Jon could still see it. His job at a security company did not seem to be going so well.

After rubbing a little bit more in his face the fact that she was enjoying her life, which was no lie except for the husband bit, they said goodbye to Daario and his girlfriend who seemed like a nice person. Poor girl.

Jon broke the awkward silence. "So... husband".

Dany gave him an apologetic smile. "I know! Don't look at me like that! I shouldn't have said that but just... I wanted to show him how happy I am. And I am! Also... Well, it was not a lie _lie_ ".

Jon raised his eyebrows. Of course it was a lie. He wished it wasn't, but they were not married.

"You see -she explained- it's only a matter of timing. You _will_ eventually be my husband so it was not an actual lie... only... a technicality".

Had she just... had she openly admitted to... Jon smiled widely and hugged her.

She looked up to be able to see his face. "Or what? Do you not want to be my husband? Jon, I have practically bragged about you with all of my friends, co-workers, family and the occasional stranger on the tube, oh and some taxi drivers as well. I'm always talking about how my amazing boyfriend builds amazing stuff and that he is probably going to win an award in a few years when we are married. I have a reputation to maintain", she said pretending to be very serious. 

Once again, Dany had surprised him in the best way possible. Here he was second-guessing himself and doubting if she even wanted a future together and she, like always, could speak about her feelings openly, no reservations. He had always admired that confidence in herself, and in them. He felt so stupid now.

"You are stuck with me. I don't know if you like It or not, but you are".

He lifted her chin a little bit more and kissed her. "I love you". It was the only thing he was able to say. He could feel her smiling. Their lips were still together.

"I know". She giggled and put her arms around his neck playing with his hair the way she knew he liked it.

Jon took a mental note to call Missy later. She would be the perfect partner in crime to prepare an unforgettable proposal. It had to be perfect.

He suddenly remembered they were in a public place and ended their kiss. Both of them blushing a little when noticing the eyes on them. He grabbed her hand and continued walking to resume their visit to the aquarium. It was only ten minutes left for the dolphin show and then off to a great meal. The perfect kind of Sunday, if you asked Jon.

"I'm getting a sea dragon. I have decided", Dany said abruptly. 

Oh gods, this woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always soooo appreciated. :)


End file.
